Your average life
by the-devil-cat
Summary: It was supposed to be a regular day for the bubble guppies. They go to school, come home, hang out for a few hours then do it all again tomorrow. But something different happened that day. Something that Courtney thought she would never have to worry about again. Someone Courtney never wanted to see again. If he hadn't come back this never would've happened. Everything would be ok


**A/N**

**Me: Hello people of the world**

**Renee: You're back! *runs and squeezes the life out of me* you're back you're back!**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Renee: *lets go* What are you talking about?**

**Me: You're not in this story, I don't even think I'm using any OC's**

**Renee: I thought we were friends!**

**Me: We are, I just don't have any room for you in this story. So until I need you, go into Narnia, have some coffee and wait with the rest **

**Renee: And when exactly will you need me?**

**Me: *checks list* Does March 24th 2016 look good?**

**Renee: *sighs and walks into Narnia* **

**Me: And while you're in there send in the cast of total drama and the bubble guppies**

**Renee: Total drama and bubble guppies cast you're on! **

***total drama and bubble guppies cast walks in***

**Me: I DONUT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR BUBBLE GUPPIES. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Molly's P.O.V**

I danced around my room as I was getting ready for the day. I wasn't sure why but today felt different from any other day. I grabbed my back pack just as come and get it began to play. Thank goodness too, that song was overplayed.

I rushed down the stairs and past my mom. "What's the rush Molls?" My mom asked while reading her magazine. Only her, my dad and my best friends called me that.

"Nothing, just excited for the day." I grabbed two pieces of toast, spread jam one and butter on the other and cut each into a triangle, knowing they'd be easier to carry.

"Why so?" She said while continuing to read her magazine.

"I don't know, I just woke up with a good attitude and now I feel great."

"Goby hurry up!" I yelled running to the stairs.

"Coming! Don't get your panties in a twist!" Goby, my somewhat older brother, yelled back. I rolled my eyes.

"Heard that." My mom said.

"Sorry mom." Goby said as he rushed down the stairs.

"Bye mom." I said.

"Love you mom." We said at the same time.

"Oh thanks you grabbed me breakfast." Goby said as soon as we were outside. I realized that I still had the toast with me. I took a container with a bagel out of my bag, knowing he was gonna miss breakfast and consider taking mine. I should know, he does it everyday.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Goby asked while eating his breakfast.

"No because you're usually too busy devouring my food."

He sticks his tongue out at me.

I look ahead and see Deema texting on her phone as usual.

I turned my head to Goby and saw he that he totally spaced out.

"I know you like her." I said.

"Yeah..." He answered.

"I knew it!"

"What! I didn't say that. You know, you're hearing things I don't think you're able to go to school today." He began to push me the opposite way.

"Your denial is the first sign." I stopped and began walking the way we were before.

"That's where you're wrong, I'm not in denial."

"You like Deema."

"I do not!"

"Anger is the second sign."

"I-I" he sighs "Promise you wont tell her."

"I promise, watching you squirm is much more fun." He nudges me and I nudge him back. "I'm gonna walk with Deema if that's ok with you."

"Do what you want, I'm gonna walk with Gil anyway." I turned the corner while Deema and Goby kept walking straight. We went to the same school, but Gil's house is down this street.

I walk up to the house and knock. Gil's older sister, Becca, answered the door.

"Oh hey molly." She smiled. "You here to pick up Gil?" I nodded. "Gil molly's here!" She yelled. She smiled at me and stepped out of the way to let Gil pass.

"Here." I handed him the toast with the jam on it.

"Strawberry jam? You know me so well." Gil mocked while eating his share. I rolled my eyes as we turned the corner.

"So," I say

"How's life?" He asks

"Pretty good, yours?"

"Not too shabby." Wow was this ever awkward.

"So molly," Gil breaks the silence after 3 minutes "there's something I've been meaning to tell you." I tried not to get my hopes up that it was what I've wanted to here since we were 5. "I just wanted to say-"

"Gil!" A girl screamed from behind us. I turned around and instantly recognized her. Emma. She's had the longest crush on Gil since I could remember.

"Hey, Emma." Gil said.

She caught up with us and walked in between me and Gil.

"Oh hi, molly." She said with distaste.

"You don't mind if I walk with you guys do you?"

"No not at all." I lied through my teeth.

"Great."

None of us had said a word the entire walk there.

"Well this was...fun." I said non enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure." Emma said. "Well, bye Holly. See ya gilly." She waved at him and skipped away.

My face dropped as I stared at her like she was crazy. I wasn't lying when I say I'm the only one that's ever called Gil 'Gilly'

"Molly when she called me Gilly just there that meant nothing, I swear." Gil said put emphasise on the word nothing. It felt really nice that Gil cared so much about things like that, it made me like him even more.

"It's ok." I said like I didn't even care, but I did.

"So. I'll see you later, I guess" I walked to my first class not bothering to give him a chance to respond.

**Later (in the cafeteria)**

"You don't think I'm making a big deal out of this do you? I mean, it's just that I'm the only one that's ever called him Gilly and it felt so weird hearing it from someone else." I asked my friends Deema and Oona as I played with the tip of my hair.

"Heck no! You need to stand up to this girl and tell her that Gil is yours and yours only!" Deema exclaimed while standing and slamming her fist on the table.

"Would you keep it down!" I whispered "People are staring."

"Sorry sorry, I'm chill." Deema said while sitting back down.

"Molly, it's ok if it feels like a big deal to you. Emma only did that to annoy you." Oona said.

"Well it worked." I mumbled to myself.

"You know what they say Molly, the first crush is always the deepest."

"Well, that's where you're wrong. Because, I don't like Gil." I lied. They just stared at me, their eyes burning through me as if trying to get me to surrender to the devil.

"Molly you know Oona and I will keep staring at you until you stop denying it."

"Stop? I haven't even started!" I argued. They kept staring at me. And staring. And staring. God this will never end

"Well maybe I-"

"You admitted defeat!" Deema exclaimed.

I rolled me eyes but smiled "Let's get going final period is about to start." We picked up our trays and left.

* * *

**A/N **

**Me: Would you look at that, I did use an OC *laughs nervously***

**Renee: You're dead you little b-**

**Me: Ok that's enough from you! **

**Renee: *Nonny and Goby walk in* I'll be back Melissa just you wait! *Goby and Nonny drag Renee out* I'll be back!**

**Me:...*shivers* Ok, so I literally just realized after I posted the first chapter of 'A broken friendship' and I was supposed to post this chapter first. The stories aren't connected, I just really wanted to. REVIEW**


End file.
